Through the Iris
by Mariposa137
Summary: Through his eyes, she could live again, free within. LxOC and LxRaito in later chapters, enjoy!
1. Prologue: The End of Heartache

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters, but I would like to own L ( yea right we all would lol) anywayz my goal for each chapter is to have it titled according to a song of which I think fits the chapter. For example this is the prologue and __The End of Heartache__ is a song by Killswitch Engage, so go and listen to it, if you're interested. _

_

* * *

_

**Through the Iris**

**Prologue:**

**The End of Heartache**

"**Did you ever picture things turning out this way**?" said the snowy haired boy standing beside me. The boy spoke in perfect Russian so no one else would understand, but there was no need, we were quite alone in the small cemetery.

"**No," **was all I replied, was all I could reply. I glanced at the boy next to me as he stared, unblinking, at the unmarked grave before us. To those that did not know Near they would have thought him indifferent to the grave before him. But I know better, I could see the grief in his eyes, eyes that reminded me so, of _his_ eyes, _L_'s eyes.

Near bent down and lay the bouquet of roses over the grave. He stayed in his crouched position, taking a stray lock of hair between his fingers and playing with it, as per his usual habit.

"You miss them, Ms. Lexa." He said turning to English, his native tongue.

"So do you, Near."

Near turned his head to look at me over his shoulder, I felt my heart nearly rip in two when I saw a lone tear, trail down his cheek. He wiped the tear onto his finger and studied it as if fascinated, but quickly lost interest, no more tears came after. He turned back to the ornate cross that marked the grave and replied.

"This is true, but my grief will pass, but I fear, yours, Ms. Lexa, will never leave you."

I smiled in spite of myself. I was touched by the boy's open display of concern for me. It was not something that he did very often, but, then, it never needed to be said, it was always understood. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me again. This time I did not see the hardened detective, but the teenager who was doing his best to follow in the footsteps of a legend.

"You need not concern yourself with me, Near, I chose this path for myself and I will continue to do my job and aide you the best I can, unless you want to be rid of me?" I said with a wink hoping to lighten the mood. I saw a ghost of a smile of his lips, before he turned back to the lonely grave. I released his shoulder, and shoved my hand back into my coat pocket. Silence fell between us, but our thoughts lay on the same people.

_Mello, Matt, Watari,…L._

_It so strange to finally be here, at the end, all the mysteries solved, all the pieces put together, as Near would say, and yet your not here with us, that seems impossible…_

My thoughts then turned to happier times…

"_Do not fret Alexa, everything will turn out alright, you'll see." Watari had once told me I can still see the hint of mirth in his eyes, as if he knew all along…_

"_Ms. Lexa come and watch me kick Mello's butt on my new game!" A young Matt had once said._

"_The reason he beats me is cause he uses all those cheat codes!!!" Mello had retorted looking rather upset._

"_No way! You're just jealous of my mad skillz!"_

"_Ya, right, who would be jealous of you??!!"_

_A fight followed soon after, it took me a while to break it up, but afterwards they acted like nothing had happened, that's just the kind of friends they were, they always made me laugh…_

_I remember I had just gotten a, sick, four year old Near to sleep, when Mello and Matt burst into the room, "Ms. Lexa what are you doing!!!??" they shouted in unison. Near woke up with a start, and I threw them a death glare. I laughed to myself afterwards; I had never seen them run so fast…_

"_Alexa, nunca queria lastimarte." L had always spoken to her in Spanish, her first language, when they were alone…_

"Lexa, I will not be returning to this place again, I know you understand, you may return if you wish, but you will do it alone." Near said, thankfully, interrupting my thoughts.

"Very well." I replied. It was late and getting colder by the minute. The sunset blanketed the grave cross in orange and red hues. It was finally time to say goodbye.

_Adios L, espero que nos veamos otra vez en la proxima vida…_

For comfort, For solace

For the end of my broken heart_…_

Completion_…_

I'll be waiting

For the end of my broken heart_…_

_End of Heartache _-Killswitch Engage

* * *

_: SOOOOOO??!! What did you think??! As for the Spanish:_

_1: Alexa, I never wanted to hurt you._

_2. Goodbye L, I hope we see each other again in the next life…_

_Oh and I know, I'm missing several grammar marks on the Spanish, I need to figure out how to make them on the keyboard ;! thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1: What a Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Special thanks to LawliPop and Omiyago for their reviews and much love to you guys!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**

**What a Day**

"Si, mami, lo se, uh huh, lo siento mama, pero no puedo hablar ahora tengo prisa, si te quiero mucho, beso." Alexa clicked her phone off, as she walked up the steps of her university.

_That woman drives me insane sometimes._ She thought, a small smile playing on her lips.

Her mother had always been overprotective over her only daughter, but she meant well, at least she cared. Alexa was very proud of her mother. Her mother, born and bred in Columbia, was a feisty little woman. She brought Alexa into the world at a young age, had struggled to provide for the both of them, and keep Alexa in school. Her mother worked hard, saved her money when Alexa was about eight they fled from Columbia to Spain and then, a year later, to England where they have lived ever since.

Alexa had asked her mother why they had not stayed in Spain, they already knew the language, and it would have been easier on her mother. Her answer, "_He will not be able to find us here; he doesn't have contacts this far north."_ Of course, she spoke of Alexa's father, whom she had left, better said, escaped from. Alexa hated that man, if you could call him that…

"Hey, Lexa, hellooo, are you ok?" Alexa had not even noticed her friend, Jessie, walk up beside her.

"Oh, sorry lady, I was just,"

"Daydreaming, as usual," Jessie laughed, "Hey, listen, I can't talk, but I just wanted to remind you of our gig tonight, ok lady, see ya then!"

And with that Jessie sprinted around the corner, before Alexa could tell her that she was stupid to think _she_ would have forgotten something as important as their band's first real show. Granted it was opening for another band at a local bar, but it was a start.

She smiled as she thought of their band of misfits. A band made of college girls who had no intention of becoming rock stars, well, all except Jessie. Jessie was the singer, who had dreams of becoming a big star, and everyone knew she would because she wanted it so badly. As for everyone else, there was Terra on drums, who was studying to become an accountant, Christy on bass, who wanted to be a pastry chef, and then there was Alexa on guitar.

Alexa liked languages and that's what she was studying. After learning English, she found herself fascinated by how many different languages there were. She devoted most of her free time to teaching herself the rest of the Romance Languages as well as some Russian and German. This took her through High School and now in college she was studying her basic courses plus Chinese. This fixation with languages as well as her part-time job at a local bookstore often gave her the title of nerd queen, but she didn't care. She was doing what she loved and that's all the mattered, right?

It was then that Alexa realized that she was alone in corridor that was usually full of students, confused she look at her watch, _WHA??!! I'm late again!? _Maybe Jessie was right, she did seem to daydream a lot, she contemplated as she sped down the hall toward her pre-calc class.

What seemed like an eternity later, Alexa was set free from her last class, Ancient Civilizations. If she had a nap time put into her college schedule it was definitely during ancient civ. Just as she stepped outside the campus she heard church bells sound, their sound was familiar and comforting, though she couldn't remember why, but there sounding could only mean that it was noon, she had plenty of time to get ready for the show tonight.

She turned down the street and stepped into a small coffee shop, where she was meeting her fellow band members and best friends. She found them all seated around their usual table, chatting away.

"Hey lady took you long enough!" Jessie said brightly as Alexa sat down next to her.

"Let me guess, you fell asleep in Hoover's class again?" asked Christy, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, yes, I remember those days." Terra piped up, she was a least a year older than the other girls and with law school around the corner, she didn't have room to mess around with classes.

"Hey, I thought we were here to talk about our set list, not my academics." Alexa cut in trying to change the subject.

"Lexa's right, so what'll it be ladies?" Jessie asked;

They discussed different songs that they might do, and finally agreed on their set list, everything was ready. But while, the girls were "working," Alexa noticed a strange, young man sitting, alone, in a booth in the far corner of the shop. He looked harmless enough, if anything, he looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his raven colored hair was wild and unkempt. To add to this he was very pale and a little on the skinny side. Alexa would have thought him cute, had he not been sitting in such a strange position, an almost fetal position with his legs pulled up to his chest in the booth. Alexa thought he looked rather uncomfortable. The young man had several dirty dishes around him. Currently, he seemed to be eating a rather large piece of pumpkin pie, holding his fork to his teeth, as he stared into the lap top computer before him.

"Ok ladies, this looks promising." Jessie said looking over the list once more. "You all know the drill, meet at my place around…" Alexa didn't hear the rest, her eyes were once again drawn to the peculiar young man, he looked no older than she was, but his eyes, they were hard and unblinking, Alexa wondered what this kid's story was?

She hadn't realized she was staring, until the young man's intense gaze met hers. She felt like a fool, and a blush found its way to her cheeks. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. There was something familiar about his gaze, she also saw a silent challenge in his eyes, she returned his challenge by not breaking eye contact. But nothing would come of their battle of wills because Jessie's voice brought Alexa back to reality.

"Alexa, have you heard a word I have said, what the hell are you staring at??!!" Alexa automatically turned her head back to her friends, each one giving her a strange look; she looked over at Jessie who was not amused. Alexa could see the young man smirking at her situation through her peripheral vision.

"Oh, yea, um, meeting at your house around seven for warm-up and then onto the concert, got it." Alexa said, that was what Jessie had been telling for the past couple of days anyway.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Right, just wake up Lexa, it isn't like you to space out more than once a day." Jessie finished with a wink.

Alexa could still sense the young man looking at her, feeling a little humiliated, she decided that they were done, she got up and gathered her stuff, adjusting her coat and scarf saying, "Ya ok, so I'll see you guys tonight!" she threw money for her hot chocolate on the table and left, with once last glance at the young man, he had a lop-sided grin on his face, but had returned to eating his forgotten pie.

The tiny bell of the coffee shop door sounded as Alexa pushed it open; automatically she felt the cool winter breeze against her face. She decided to walk home, rather than take a bus, she thought the cold air would help cool her flushed cheeks and make it easier to forget the peculiar boy with the strange eyes.

"Llegue mama!" Alexa called, as she walked into the small apartment that she and her mother shared.

Alexa thought it strange, when she heard no reply. She stopped for a second and heard muffled sounds coming from her mother's room. Alexa stopped in front of the door, she heard her mother speaking Spanish, and her heart nearly dropped when she heard a man's voice respond. Her mother had no boyfriend that Alexa knew of, and most of their neighbors spoke English.

Alexa's eyes widened, frightened for her mother,_ "It couldn't be him!?" _Alexa grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open; Alexa was surprised by the scene that lay before her.

_What a day, what a day..._

_I wonder what'll happen today...

* * *

Spanish:_

1"Yes mom,uh huh, mom i can't talk now im in a hurry, love you lots, kiss."

2. "I'm home, mom."

So what do you think, I'm suckin at the cliff hangers lol. The lyrics and title for this chapter where takin from the song What a Day by Nonpoint. People who review get an L-size piece of pie ;) Thanks for readin!!


	3. Chapter 2: Themata

_Disclaimer: I don't own death note XD _

_This chapter's song is Themata by Karnivool, download if you're intersted!! Please read and review I really wanna know what you guyz think! btw the spanish translation will be put in (...) at the end of the sentance, hope I don't confuse anyone!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

**Themata**

Alexa tilted her head to the side in confusion; she was greeted by two sets of surprised eyes. One set belonging to her mother who was seated on her bed, with her hands folded in her lap. Her mother's eyes softened when they met Alexa's. The next set belonged to what seemed like an older English gentleman. He seemed to be in his sixties and was wearing a very expensive looking suit. He had his coat folded neatly over his arm with a small boulder hat on top. Alexa sighed it wasn't _him_ afterall. Alexa looked between her mother and gentleman hopping someone would explain just what was going on.

Alexa's mother, noting the awkward situation spoke up, "Hola, Alexa, este es el Senor Quillish Wammy, un viejo amigo mio."(Hi Alexa, this is Mr. Quilish Wammy an old friend of mine)

Alexa looked back at Mr. Wammy, she racked her memory for a time when she had met this man, but none came to mind. The gentleman looked at her kindly, his eyes full of recognition.

"Hello, Miss Alexa, it has been a long time since I have seen you, you probably don't remember me." Alexa's eyes widened, who was this guy? "That's alright, I'm sure we will be getting reacquainted very soon."

Mr. Wammy turned back to her mother, took one of her hands in his, and said, "It was very nice seeing you again Elena, and thank you, let me know if you should need anything."

He kissed the back of her hand, turned back to Alexa and started walking towards the door, Alexa moved aside so Mr. Wammy could walk through.

"It was also very nice seeing you again as well, your mother tells me you have become a wonderful young women, I am glad." He put his hat on his head, "Con su permiso." (excuse me.)

He said excusing himself and letting himself out of their apartment. Alexa stood at her mother's door until she heard the door closing; she turned to her mother, who was still steated, waiting for Alexa to question her.

. "Que esta pasando aqui mama? Quien fue ese senor, no lo reconozco!" Her mother stood up and looked her straight in the eye, (What's going on here mom, who was that man, I don't recognize him!?)

"Like I said before he is an old friend whom I haven't seen in many years," her mother continued talking as she pushed past her daughter to go to the kitchen, Alexa followed her,

"He has been away from the country because of his work," her mother started getting pots and pans out to make their dinner trying not to make eye contact with her daughter, "His job led him back here and he looked me up, to catch up, that's all!"

As she said that she finally turned to Alexa, who had been listening attentively, to judge her reaction. Alexa eyed her mother warily,

"Bueno, if that's true then why don't I remember him? And he said 'thank you' what did he want from you?!"

Her mother sighed, "Alexa, don't worry querida, Wammy is a good man, he simply asked a favor of me," her mother turned back to her oven and stared hard at it, " and I gladly did it."

Alexa frowned her mother was always so honest with her, why was she dancing around the question,

"Mama, que queria?" (what did he want mom?) Alexa asked gently. "Alright, that's enough questions Alexa! For now I can't tell you anything," she turned to her daughter grabbing her by the shoulders, and looking her straight in the eye, "Te lo prometo,(I promise you), that you will know everything when the time is right, for now don't worry about it."

Elena let go of Alexa and returned to he cooking, she looked at the clock on the oven, "For now you should worry about that concert of your, you better get a move on or you'll be late."

Alexa, who had been thoroughly weirded out by her mother snapped out of her trance and raced to her room to get ready, "Ahhhhh!! Late again!!"she yelled searching for clean clothes and her beloved guitar. She found her guitar under a pile of unfinished paintings, she made a mental note to finish them when she had more time.

Thoughts of the old gentleman could wait until after the concert, she smirked as she finished getting ready. She checked herself in the mirror and winked at her image, she was so excited for tonight. She rushed to the kitchen where her mother was standing with her food in a brown bag. Alexa smiled at her mother, she was really lucky to have a mother that would still make her bag lunches, and in this case dinners.

Her mother rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're going to have to eat it on the way because you are so late! Good luck, don't fall off the stage."

Alexa rolled her eyes "Thanks a lot ma!" she said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Alexa was half-way out the door when she heard her mother call to her, Alexa looked back to her mom, the smile on Elena's face gone, "Alexa you can trust Wammy, remember that."

Alexa took in her mother's words, nodded, and rushed out the door once again leaving her mother to her thoughts. Elena looked over to the corner of the living room that held their shrine. It had various statues of saints and three small candles. Alexa's mother lit each candle and asked each of the saints to watch over Alexa. _She is going to need strength for what's to come, Ayudala, Dios mio. _(help her, my God.)

* * *

Alexa had never run so fast in her life, good thing all of her friends were within walking distance, but she was supposed to be at Jessie's at seven and it was now almost seven thirty! She ate the food that her mother had packed her in about three bites as she went down the stairs to Jessie's basement apartment. She wrenched the door open to find her three band members staring at her not looking very amused. 

"Geeze, Lexa…!"

"Jessie save the lecture, I'm sorry, I got some weird stuff happening at home, and, no, I don't want to talk about it, so let's just get started." Alexa said trying to catch her breath. Jessies's frown turned to a smirk, "Alright then, but you owe us an explanation later, let's get goin."

They warmed up for about half an hour, it didn't seem like enough time, but they were ready. Around eight they packed up their stuff and headed for the bar to set up.

When they got to the bar, there was already a line waiting outside to get in. They got in the back way alright, but when they went to get set up the bar owner chewed them out for being late and Jessie didn't make the situation any better when she said,

"You can't rush art."

Her band mates struggled to keep the smirks off their faces as they saw the little owner get red in the face and walk away grumbling to himself. Really, all the little runt cared about was money.

Once everything was ready the band mates looked at one another with huge grins, all the butterflies seem to disappear in all the excitement and the ladies waited behind the main curtain to be called onstage. Backstage, they met the band that was come after them, the 'main event' if you will, they were pretty cool, which surprised the girls, but they had to say goodbye to their new friends, because it was show time.

The girls stepped out and up to their respective instruments, the crowd going crazy for sheer adrenaline. Jessie greeted the crowd and said of few witty words which made the crowd go nuts, after that they started their first cover song.

Once Alexa hit her first note, the crowd and lights disappeared for her and there was just her music. She barely heard Jessie singing she was so focused, it felt great. After a few songs from Laguna Coil and Flyleaf, they went into a few they wrote. The crowd was responsive; it was better than they had expected.

During a break between songs, Alexa came out of her trance and began to scan the crowd for familiar faces. She saw and made eye contact with several classmates from the university, but when she scanned the back wall she was surprised to see a familiar raven haired figure, it was the man from the coffee shop! He was leaning against the back wall, shoulders hunched, onyx eyes staring straight at her. She blushed slightly and tried to avoid his gaze, she nearly missed her note to start the next song.

Alexa began to play, but glanced every so often at the back of the bar, the man was still staring! She wasn't used to this kind of attention, usually the guys watched Jessie. She was the singer and the star; she was easy on the eyes and unpredictable, always keeping people guessing. This guy paid Jessie no mind, he really was strange. Alexa did her best to ignore the man, but again her eyes were drawn back to his, it was like this guy didn't blink. The band finished their last song, which Alexa was sad to see, but relieved to get away from those curious black eyes. Jessie bid the crowd farewell and thanked them.

The girls left the stage calmly, but when behind the stage they screamed and hugged each other.

"WAAA! We really did it guys, we blew them away!" Jessie yelled hugging Christy from behind.

"Yeah, and Terra that was a great solo at the end!" Terra puffed out her chest comically and everyone laughed.

"Yes, this was truly a night of firsts, Lexa I saw your little fanboy, very nice!" Christy said winking at Alexa.

Alexa blushed, "Wait, what, whoa, why didn't I see this guy!?" Jessie stuttered, confused.

"You didn't see him because he was in the back of the club, 'hiding in the shadows', yeah Lexa got herself a weird one."Christy laughed, the others laughed as well.

Alexa blushed, "Come on guys, knock it off, I'm sure he's fine."

"Sorry, lady, we're just poking fun, don't get defensive, you can have Mr. Creepy." Christy laughed again.

"Ok, Ok, enough about fanboys let's get our stuff and go celebrate when the crowd clears out!!" Everyone nodded in consent.

"So in the meantime let's go watch the other band, no use waiting around here." Terra suggested.

"Great idea, maybe then Lexa can meet her fanboy!" Christy added, as the girls walked to the exit that led back into the bar.

The girls sat in different spots because there wasn't room for all of them to sit together. Alexa managed to find a spot at the bar and ordered a coke. She glanced at the spot were the man had been earlier, but he was gone.

As she looked at the empty wall she heard a rough voice whisper in her hear, "Looking for me." Alexa turned her head toward the voice's owner, once again she found the strange man sitting next to her, she never even noticed he was there. Her eyes widened, she was a little creeped out by this situation.

"If you don't watch out, I might think that you're stalking me." She snapped at him. The strange man brought his thumb up to him mouth.

"Really? Because I was just about to say the same to you." Alexa saw a brief glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and then he turned back to his drink, which looked liked some kind of juice.

She scowled,_ who does this guy think he is??!!_ "Yeah, right, I saw you in the coffee shop, and now you're here, what else am I supposed to think?!" She turned to her drink as well staring a hole through it.

The man smirked, "Please don't think so highly of yourself, I don't even know who you are." Alexa turned her head toward him and smirked.

"Well then same to you, if you believe that I am stalking _you_."

"Touché." he turned his head back to her.

"Forgive me; I am not used to dealing with people."

She turned back to her drink, "Well, then, you should get out more."

The man seemed satisfied with her response. Alexa knew she should have ended the conversation there, but she had to know.

"So, what's your name?"

"Why so interested?" Alexa blushed and scoffed, "You don't answer someone's question with a question."

She glanced at him, he was toying with her, and his lopsided grin told her he was enjoying irritating her.

"Just forget i.." "My name is Jonas."

"Jonas, right, I don't believe that."

"Why is that?" he put his thumb to his mouth again, the amused glint had returned to his soulless eyes.

Alexa shook her head, "No way, I;m not telling you anything, it looks like the concert is over anyway, I got to find some friends of mine. See ya later Stalker." She said with a smirk.

The man gave her a chuckle, "Very well."

She had walked only a few steps when she heard, "Oh by the way, I rather enjoyed your playing, I hope we can meet for real next time."

This confused Alexa, "For real? Next time? What do you mean?"

When she turned around to address him, he was gone, and empty glass and some money were the only proof that he had been there at all. This was shaping up to be a pretty strange evening.

_So glad to see this world is alive -Karnivool "Themata"_

* * *

_People who review get cookies! Did anyone get the Guitar Hero song reference? If you did 100 points for joo much love!_


End file.
